


У нас навсегда останется Торчвуд

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s02e01 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Свидание и его закономерный итог.</p>
            </blockquote>





	У нас навсегда останется Торчвуд

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [We Will Always Have Torchwood](http://sqyd.livejournal.com/2404.html) авторства sqyd.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)

Янто Джонс был на редкость аккуратным человеком, любившим составлять всякого рода списки. Неудивительно, что у него был список выражений лица Джека.

**************

– Так я зайду за тобой в семь? – поинтересовался Джек у Янто, когда последний принёс ему кофе.  
– Сэр?  
– У нас свидание, – подмигнул ему Джек. _"КДХ - Флирт, уровень 1" – так знакомо._  
Приятно было знать, что Джек не забыл – или делал вид, что не забыл.

**************

Уже в ресторане – "Кафе Бизо", французское бистро – Янто задумался, правда ли у Джека слабеет с возрастом память, или это был сентиментальный порыв, или... просто сила привычки. Они заняли небольшой столик в углу. У Джека, похоже, было игривое настроение; он придвинулся к Янто гораздо ближе, чем нужно, почти не оставив между ними свободного места. И смотрел на него как на главное блюдо – хотя Янто не был против. Миловидная темноволосая официантка принесла им меню и ослепительно улыбнулась, увидев Янто.  
– Привет, Марси, – он улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Приятно снова увидеть вас. Столько времени прошло, – не переставая улыбаться, она взглянула на его спутника. – Хотите что-нибудь уточнить в меню?  
Янто заметил, как Джек искоса поглядывал на него, пока они с Марси обсуждали сравнительные достоинства жареного лосося с укропом и полентой. В конце концов, дав ему ещё несколько минут для выбора, она ушла, чтобы принести заказ Джека – бутылку красного вина. Джек посмотрел ей вслед. _"КДХ – Оценивающий взгляд, стандартный образчик"._  
– Не знал, что ты наведываешься сюда так часто, – нарочито небрежно произнёс Джек. – Ты ей нравишься.  
– У меня лицо приятное, – поджал губы Янто.  
Джек не ответил, уткнувшись в меню. Наконец он выбрал телячью отбивную по-провански. Янто остановился на лососе.  
– Ну и как же ты нашёл это место? – вновь начал он после того, как официантка приняла у них заказ.  
Несколько долгих секунд Янто молча смотрел на него.  
– Стареешь! – выдал он.  
– Что?  
– Я тут гадал, память у тебя с возрастом слабеет или ты просто становишься сентиментальным.  
– Хм?  
– Ты сам меня сюда привёл.  
– Правда?  
– Да, спустя неделю после пикничка в Биконс...  
– Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты так говорил.  
– Почему? Ты сказал мне однажды, что я должен смотреть в глаза своим демонам.  
– Одно дело смотреть, и совсем другое - тащить с собой в койку.  
– В общем, это было неделю спустя - думаю, тебе хотелось подбодрить меня, или что-то в этом духе, и ты потащил меня сюда. - _“Что-то в этом духе” было бы предпочтительнее._  
– А, вспомнил, Рифт тогда решил подать признаки жизни, и нам пришлось почти сразу же сбежать. Значит, это ты у нас сентиментальный.  
– Я расстроился, мне хотелось попробовать здешнюю еду. Она чудесная, кстати, – _нет, он не оправдывался, вовсе не оправдывался._  
– И ты вернулся?  
– Я уже говорил про еду?  
– И официантки ничего.  
Янто ухмыльнулся.  
– Если бы я не знал тебя, то подумал, что ты ревнуешь.  
Джек нахмурился было, но затем выражение его лица резко изменилось. _"КДХ – Хищная улыбка, уровень 4" – тоже отлично знакомая Янто._  
– Что скажешь, может, нам пригласить её...  
– Нет, Джек, и не думай! Я намерен ещё не раз сюда вернуться, – твёрдо заявил Янто.  
Принесли заказ. Джек слегка пофлиртовал с Марси – которая восприняла это с юмором – не выходя при этом за рамки. Некоторое время они ели в тишине, но тишина и Джек – вещи малосовместимые.  
– Я полагаю, ты не один приходил. Какие-нибудь симпатичные парни?  
Янто едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.  
– Нет, никаких парней.  
– Значит, девушки?  
– Я что, на допросе у испанской инквизиции?  
– И никого...  
– Прекрати!  
Ужин прошёл довольно мирно. Джек отщипнул немного от лосося, взамен оставив Янто кусочек котлеты. Он безостановочно рассказывал в высшей степени невероятные истории об инопланетной еде, которые почему-то неизменно сводились к сексу, и Янто приходилось шикать на него. Но чем больше он выпивал вина, тем реже одёргивал Джека.  
Джек вернулся к этому вопросу, когда Янто меньше всего ожидал.  
– Значит, девушки? - он приподнял бровь.  
Янто вернул стакан на стол.  
– Одна.  
– О, – выражение его лица трудно было понять, больше всего это походило на смущение. _Надо же, кое-что новенькое._  
Будучи не в силах больше сдерживаться, Янто закатил глаза.  
– Какой же ты дурак.  
– А?  
– Это Тош. И нет, мы не встречались... ничего такого. Просто нам порой нужна была компания. Мы приходили сюда, чтобы спокойно поболтать об инопланетных технологиях, погоде и прочем. Но уж точно не о том, что её игнорирует Оуэн, а ты пропадаешь неизвестно где. Просто побыть с кем-то, кто способен тебя понять, и при этом не лезет в душу, не осуждает... или не пытается обнять каждые пять минут.  
– Чёрт. Прости...  
– Нет. Не надо! Ты уже извинился. Достаточно. Я сказал тебе это не для того, чтобы ты чувствовал себя виноватым или стал жалеть меня - только потому, что в противном случае ты бы от меня просто не отстал. Точка. Может, теперь вернёмся к той части, где ты пытаешься затащить меня в постель?  
Джек расхохотался.  
– Это можно, – _"КДХ - Сладострастная улыбка №7" – тонкая и глубоко личная, одна из его самых любимых._  
Он неприлично близко наклонился к Янто. Тот не возражал, почти смирившись с мыслью, что, скорее всего, их обоих выгонят ещё до темноты.  
К счастью, его размышления были прерваны появлением Марси с небольшим белым блюдцем с шоколадным тортом, увенчанным порцией ванильного мороженного, которое она несла с такой торжественностью, будто это был Священный Грааль.  
– Le Petit Gateau, – с улыбкой объявила она. – За счёт заведения.  
Она поставила блюдо на стол, положила по бокам две ложки, и, прежде чем удалиться, игриво подмигнула им.  
– О, ты ей действительно нравишься!

**************

Они едва успели добраться до джипа, прежде чем перестали сдерживать себя. Джек прижал Янто к дверце машины. _"КДХ – Наступление, уровень 11". Да, уже 11._  
– Итак, кино... – начал Джек. Он не закончил, накрыв своими губами губы Янто.  
– Как насчёт того, чтобы вернуться ко мне? – прошептал Янто, отодвигаясь от него – только чтобы снова впустить воздух в лёгкие.  
– Я думал, это будет настоящее свидание, – возразил Джек, осторожно покусывая его шею. Удивительно, подумал Янто, как ему удалось произнести "настоящее" таким непристойным тоном.  
– У меня дома куча DVD. Не хочу, чтобы нас арестовали в кинотеатре за непристойное поведение.  
– Слабак.  
\- Джек, в машину и ко мне, быстро!  
– Есть, сэр.

**************

Им не удалось дойти до спальни. Они влетели в прихожую, как парочка переполненных гормонами подростков. Янто успел повесить шинель Джека на крючок – _он на ней помешан_ – но прочая их одежда оказалась на полу.  
Ему нравилось видеть Джека таким: счастливым, беззаботным, полным страсти и сосредоточившем всё своё внимание на нём. Ему нравились такие моменты – когда он мог поверить, что Джек принадлежит ему и только ему, а он принадлежит Джеку, и каждый из них для другого – вся вселенная.

**************

Диван, на котором они лежали, довольные и обнажённые, был очень узким, и Янто пришлось буквально взобраться на Джека. Сложив руки на его груди, Янто прижался щекой к своей ладони и посмотрел Джеку в лицо. Глубоко вздохнув, он сказал:  
– Просто чтобы ты знал, у меня никого не было.  
– Я не рассчитывал, что ты будешь ждать меня. Я не имел на это права.  
– Нет, но это неважно. Просто так было бы нечестно – по отношению к тем, с кем я пытался бы забыться. Забыть хоть на несколько минут, как же сильно я тоскую по тебе.  
Джек рассеяно водил пальцами по его волосам.  
– Знаешь, всё то время, пока я был там, я не переставал надеяться, что по-прежнему нужен тебе.  
– Джек, ну честно, кто бы смог отказаться от тебя?  
– Немногие, но насчёт тебя никогда ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным.  
Янто хмыкнул.  
– Наверное, не стоит тебе этого говорить, но физически невозможно, чтобы я не нуждался в тебе.  
Джек рассмеялся и поцеловал его.

**************

Стоя у полки, Янто перебирал диски.  
– Я же чувствую, что ты пялишься на мой зад, – заметил он.  
– Если ты не хотел, чтобы я на тебя пялился, то мог бы одеться.  
– Будто это тебе помешает.  
– Точно.  
– Ты вроде говорил, что никогда не видел "Касабланку".  
– Не люблю фильмы про военное время. В них порядочно привирают.  
– Ты один ожидаешь исторической достоверности от Голливуда, – он вытащил диск из коробочки и сунул в плеер. – Тебе понравится, обещаю. Никакой достоверности, но зато всё хорошо кончается.  
– А секс там есть?  
– Не на экране. Используй воображение.  
Они устроились на диване с большим ведром попкорна, укрывшись простынёй. Янто прижался к Джеку.

**************

– Ты мне соврал. Сказал, что всё хорошо кончается.  
– Так и есть! Богги и Клод Рэйнс вместе исчезают в тумане, – он с серьёзным видом посмотрел на Джека, положив руку на его соблазнительно голое бедро. – "Думаю, это начало прекрасной дружбы".  
Янто взмахнул ресницами для усиления эффекта. _"ЯД – Сама невинность, версия 1.0"._  
– Ох!  
Янто боялся щекотки, чем с удовольствием воспользовался прекрасно знающий об этом Джек.


End file.
